


Devoted Husband

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Angelo's wife suspects something about her husband, but she loves him just the same...





	Devoted Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="tw100">'s Challenge #278 - Women's History. Pre-series, set maybe ten or fifteen years after the events of the flashback in "Immortal Sins", featuring Angelo Colasanto's unnamed wife (whom I've named Bianca), also hints of past Jack Harkness/Angelo Colasanto.

Unlike most women in their circle, who complained their husbands didn't listen to them, Bianca could honestly say that Angelo was devoted to her, that she barely needed a girlfriend to chat with or unburden her soul to. A kinder heart and soul she'd never found before in a man, and that was why she accepted his proposal.

Except in the bedroom, he turned awkward and uncomfortable, not unwilling, but not at ease. She did not press the matter: she knew the cause, and it related to a handsome man's face in an old photograph she found in his desk.


End file.
